


so it goes...

by corneliast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-War, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliast/pseuds/corneliast
Summary: The gang goes to the Fire Nation to celebrate the third Summer Solstice after the war. Featuring gossipy servants, a confused Kiyi, and Iroh being Iroh.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. caught up in the moment

Yura loved to talk. She loved talking to people; she loved talking to herself. She just liked talking. In hindsight, being a servant in the Fire Palace was not the ideal job for her. 

_Do not speak unless you are being spoken to._

But, she had a few friends in the palace, and she would chatter away in the servant's quarters at night, eager to catch up with the latest Fire Nation gossip. It had become a minor obsession of hers; she liked to listen to stories of the people around her.

So, apparently, the Avatar and the rest of Firelord Zuko's friends were coming to celebrate the Summer Solstice festival. Sakura had only told her so much, but Sakura _was_ the maid for foreign ambassadors, so she supposed the 'insider' information was true. How exciting! She’d never met the Avatar before. Sometimes the Firelord would take trips to meet with the Avatar, but in the short period of time she’d started working here, the Avatar had never visited. 

Would the Firelord’s girlfriend come too? Yura’s eyebrows raised slightly. Imagine breaking up with the Avatar and then getting together with the Firelord. It wasn’t scandalous _per se_ because of the time between the relationships, but Yura was secretly envious of the Waterbender’s good fortune. 

What even was her name again? Katana? Karina? Surely it was Karina. Karina often came for _water tribe ambassador things_. She was really pretty, with long flowing brown hair in a texture Yura’s never seen before. She knew that: 

1\. Her favourite colour was blue, because it was all she wore, even in the Fire Nation

2\. She hated spicy food, so according to Sakura, Firelord Zuko had Water Tribe dishes prepared for her (very romantic, in Yura's opinion)

3\. Her room was _directly across_ the Firelord's suite. Did they make use of the secret passageway between them? She sure hoped so.

Once, Yura had tended to her in the spa. She was so kind and polite, whilst most noblewomen were dismissive and rude. No wonder Firelord Zuko liked her so much. She exuded gentle confidence, a trait she also associated with the Firelord, though he could be very emotive. 

A large shadow fell over her head. Yura stopped her walk to the royal gardens to gaze up. A large white animal --must be the Avatar's bison--flew past the royal garden and headed towards the gates of the palace. 

A few moments later, the palace bell sounded, signalling the arrival of guests. The Avatar was here! 

  


* * *

  


Zuko straightened his robes and stood. His guards bowed, and followed him to the entrance of the Fire Nation's -- _his_ \-- palace. Having been notified of his friends' arrival, he wanted to greet them properly. There were three days til the Summer Solstice, and everyone had planned to arrive early to settle in.

Aang needed a vacation from his Avatar duties; Sokka and Suki wanted a reprise of their honeymoon; Toph just wanted to come; and Katara--

 _His_ Katara. He didn't want to sound awfully proprietary, but it was true. She was his Katara and he was her Zuko. He couldn't believe his fortune when he realised Katara not only knew of his feelings for her, but _actually returned them_. That autumn day nearly a year ago was one of the best days of his (miserable) life.

Appa was approaching the palace grounds and landed in front of the grand steps that led to the palace. Aang was first to disembark, then Sokka, who helped Suki out. Zuko smiled at the sight of his friends--he was so genuinely happy to see them again--and watched them dismount Appa.

A sudden whirlwind of blue flew up the stairs and flung its arms around Zuko. He stumbled in surprise until he breathed in the soft scent he associated with his girlfriend and felt her smiling against his neck. He embraced her tightly and noticed the rest of his friends climbing up the steps to reach the couple.

"I've missed you so much!" Katara said breathlessly. She leant up and kissed him softly. "I really, really missed you."

"Missed you too," Zuko hummed. In his peripheral vision, he saw Aang give them a small smile.

He had been relieved when Aang pulled him aside the last time he came and declared that no, he was not mad that Zuko was dating his ex-girlfriend. He was too busy with work to worry about Aang's reaction, but he was glad that Aang did not harbor any resentment.

"Okay break it up now," Sokka cut in, "I gotta hug Zuko too." Zuko let go of Katara and Sokka swept him into what he called a 'Sokka man-hug'. Toph then interrupted with a punch to his shoulder. She was getting stronger every time she saw him. Suki was next, followed by Aang who gave him a massive hug. Aang had grown a lot--they were now about the same height and he suspected that he might eventually be taller than Zuko himself.

After all the hugging, Zuko straightened up and cleared his throat. "Right then," he gestured to the front doors, "shall we?"

The group had just begun following him down the long corridors when a loud voice interrupted them. "Katara! Katara!" Kiyi was trotting down towards them, her arms spread out. She dodged through Zuko and Aang and clung onto Katara. 

"Katara, you're here!" She exclaimed wondrously. "Me and Zuzu missed you so much! Zuzu was so excited, he was even _humming_ today!" At that, Katara gave a small snort and an are-you-serious smile. Everybody else laughed.

"Zuko humming? Now that's something I wanna see!" Toph cackled. Zuko found himself getting redder and redder. He blushed in embarrassment. "Don't be shy Sparky, everyone knows you're head over heels for Sugar Queen." Katara blushed as well, smiling softly to herself.

"Um-right, shall I just lead you guys to your rooms?" Zuko cut in, desperate to change the subject. He strode purposefully, so the others couldn't do anything but follow his lead. Katara slipped her hand into his.

"So," she said with a large grin, "you really missed me huh?" 

  


* * *

  


Katara loved the Fire Nation. Of course, she'd never admit that to Gran-Gran or Pakku, but she really did. Ever since the war ended, she had started working in the Fire Nation, helping the locals and establishing hospitals. She'd taught villagers the basics of healing and healed the sick in the colonies. The villagers of Jang Hui had managed to spread word of her brief stint as Painted Lady, which earned the respect and adoration of Fire Nation citizens. She had a good reputation despite being a waterbender. Thus, even though some people were uncertain of Firelord Zuko at first, they respected him because they believed in her judgement. 

When word got out that the Fire Lord apparently took lighting for Katara, the people were shocked. Never in Fire Nation history had a Fire Lord make such a large sacrifice.

Two months after they started dating, she had attended his birthday party.

They had agreed to keep their relationship secret first, so Zuko had ample time to convince the Fire Sages of an interracial courtship. Until an Earth Kingdom girl flung herself onto a helpless Zuko. Her anger-slash-jealousy got the best of her and she promptly bent wine into her face.

She'd also grabbed Zuko and kissed him in front of all the stuffy nobles in the ballroom. Afterwards, Zuko had shown her exactly how grateful he was for saving him from the Earth Kingdom girl. Very thoroughly. 

Word got out pretty soon after that. Zuko didn't need to worry--the news of their relationship was generally well received. They even dethroned Mai and Ty Lee for the Hottest Fire Nation Couple--that itself was a pretty impressive feat. Goth x peppy had somehow become super popular among Fire Nation youth. 

"Hey," Zuko said. Katara looked up from unpacking her bags to see her boyfriend standing in her doorway. "Everyone's just unpacking, but there's umm- something I wanna give you first." He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Sure, Zuko. What's up?" Katara crossed the room to give him a small hug and teased. "Someone's shy today." 

"Umm--I made this for you. From scratch. I mean-I even blew the glass! That was hard." Zuko thrust a small pouch into her hands and blushed. 

Katara opened the pouch to find a glass bead bracelet. The beads were translucent and tinted red and blue.

"Zuko, I love it! And it's even in our colours! The blue matches so well with my clothes!" Katara grinned and kissed Zuko. "My boyfriend is annoyingly flawless." 

"You-really? You like it? That's-great. I'm really glad you do." He took the bracelet from her and fastened it on her wrist for her. "There."

"You spoil me too much and you know it. Now shoo, I need to finish unpacking. See you later!" Katara gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ushered him out.

  


* * *

  


"Did you see that? Do you see it? Agni, would you look at _that_ !"

"Wait, what?" Yura was rudely interrupted by her excited best friend. "Sakura, I'd love to talk, you know that, but if I don't serve these noodles to the table right now, I might get fired." 

"Right, sorry. I'll wait here!" Sakura was practically bouncing up and down. Yura quickly carried the plate of spicy noodles to the feast and returned to the side of the dining hall. 

"So, what's up?" 

"Lady Katara is wearing a _bracelet_!"

Oh. Her name was not Karina. Yura shook her head. "So what?" 

"She wasn't wearing one earlier, duh. The firelord made one for her."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Also, I'm pretty sure that's an engagement custom in the Water Tribes. Like, engagement bracelets. And it's handmade by him as well!" Sakura grinned.

"Wait...are you sure? How sure are you? Because if they are engaged, shouldn't they have told us now?"

"I'm like, 80% sure. Trust." Sakura said, waggling her eyebrows. Yura giggled.

"Okay, well since you're sure! Ohhh Kailan's gonna be so mad today's her off day!"

  


* * *

  


"Come on Sugar Queen! You're even slower than Snoozles!" Toph had dragged Katara out to the marketplace. It was the prime time for shopping--every store was on Summer Solstice sale. Sokka and Suki had dashed to the markets the day before, having snuck out without even unpacking.

Toph led Katara to the next stall. "I smell... really good meat! Is this a meat stall?" She scratched her nose and sniffed. The vendor behind the stall beckoned the two girls forward.

"Yeah, Toph. Wanna try anything?" Katara studied the different meat skewers and sausages. Toph grinned and smacked her lips.

"Boy I sure-"

"MOMMY THAT'S LADY KATARA AND HER FRIEND!! LADY KATARA! LADY KATARA!" 

Katara whirled around in shock. A little Fire Nation girl had spotted her and was pulling her mother over excitedly. 

Toph let out a loud huff. "Lady Katara's _friend_ ?! As if I'm not the world's _greatest_ earthbender and the only metalbender to exist! Learn to respect your elders, little girl!" Her protests were ignored, and Katara turned, only to hear the girl asking for an autograph.

"Thanks, Lady Katara!" The kid grinned gleefully at the signature. "You're gonna be the best Fire Lady ever!" Katara's heart palpitated--in anxiety but also somewhat in wonder. Toph furrowed her brows and cocked her head thoughtfully.

"I know you are not betrothed yet," said the mother, "but please do know that we will be honoured to have you as our Fire Lady." She made a small gesture to the people around her. At that, Katara could feel her heart sped up and she spluttered.

"I-No, we aren't b-betrothed or anything. But, um, thank you for your support." Katara managed to reply shakily. The mother-daughter duo bowed and walked away. She was confused--she and Zuko had only talked about it once or twice. As far as she was concerned, Zuko had never indicated he was ready yet. But Katara could wait. She would wait. It was inevitable for Katara to marry anyways, per Water Tribe customs (and Madame Wu's prediction). She'd been prepared for this future ever since her mother passed. But not once in her childhood had she considered an interracial relationship.

And it's not like she'd never imagined being married to Zuko. She had a dream once-a fantasy-and the idea of it becoming reality sent a frisson of excitement down her spine. She didn't need validation from Fire Nation folk, but the mother's words gave her confidence that she could win over the stuffy nobles who had been criticising her relationship with Zuko since it started. It was always nice to have support.

"Right," She finally shook herself, a bit breathless, "Do you wanna get some meat?" Toph smirked knowingly at Katara and shook her head. 

"Nah, maybe we should head back. Seems like you got a lot of things to sort out yourself. Also your heart's beating like crazy."

  


* * *

  


"MMmmm, Zuko, I could marry you!" Sokka squeal-screamed. His eyes were wide and glassy, gazing longingly at the Summer Solstice feast. 

Zuko froze, squeezing Katara's hand stiffly before he registered the joke. 

"This is amazing! Look at all the food! Suki-we're moving here. Forever." Sokka flounced towards the banquet table and plopped himself on a chair. A noble glared at his manners, but said nothing as he passed by.

When all the guests had trickled in the hall, Zuko stood and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Summer Solstice ball. I would like to express my gratitude for your attendance, and upholding nearly three years of peace in this country. I hope you will all enjoy tonight's festivities--we have a vast array of activities prepared, as well as a fireworks show after supper. Please, enjoy and thank you for your attention." 

Contrary to normal banquets, Katara was seated next to him. She was a vision in her dark blue dress, tiny sequins sewn in that looked like she took a part of the night sky with her. She'd also worn her necklace and the bracelet he'd gifted her. He had managed to wipe that stupid look off his face and whispered a compliment to her before leading her to the hall. 

"How is everything so far?" He asked quietly.

"Zuko, this is amazing! I can't believe I was too busy to come last year. Best summer solstice yet," she grinned, helping herself to some ocean kumquats.

"But the party hasn't even started." Zuko smiled back in amusement.

"Well, this is the first year I'm celebrating it with my boyfriend so yes, best one yet."

"I-You're so cheesy." Katara just beamed up at him and winked.

Later on, when all the guests (and Sokka in particular) had been fed, Zuko led her onto the dance floor. Thanks to Zuko's upbringing, they quickly managed to look graceful as ever--which did not go unnoticed. Katara was refilling her drink when cornered by Lady Sen and her simpering friend.

"Lady Katara! How lovely to see you again. You look positively stunning tonight... for a Water Tribe girl!" Katara forced a smile on her face. "Yes, yes, Lady Katara. I do love your dress--however it does seem a bit too revealing, now doesn't it?" Lady Sen looked pointedly at her thigh slit. "And your bracelet! Such a, um, simple accessory." 

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko gifted it to me, and I happen to love it! Now, if you'll excuse me-" Katara headed towards Zuko briskly, who flashed her a quick smile. The only part Katara hated about Fire Nation events were the nosy noblewomen. Lady Sen, in particular, seemed to have nothing to do other than give out thinly veiled insults. Even Mai, the most stoic person she knew, could barely tolerate them.

Zuko finished his conversation with an Earth Kingdom merchant and turned towards his girlfriend. He took her wrists playfully. "I'll save you from the noblewomen."

Katara let out an incredulous snort and laughed. "You're ridiculous!" He led her away and towards a balcony to look at the fireworks. The display was beautiful--the bright colours and shapes that lit up the sky briefly reminded Katara of home in the South Pole; of watching Southern Lights with her family. She rarely got homesick anymore.

She could see her chosen family from the balcony: Sokka and Suki yelling and cheering, Toph joking around with Aang, and Zuko whose arm was around her waist. 

The summer solstice was a hit. Apparently, Zuko had enlisted the help of the Mechanist to create the fireworks, and the display was nothing alike anything the Fire Nation had ever seen before.

She retired to her room later that night, thoroughly exhausted from all the festivities. Zuko was saying goodbye to all the guests, and he'd promised to see her later. She was about to get changed into her night clothes when the door slammed open and a girl barreled in.

"Hi Katara!" Kiyi hopped into the room gleefully. "I heard a lot of people talking--and they said something really weird about you and Zuzu!" She bounced onto the bed. "Is it true? Are you getting married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Zutara! Let me know what you think! The second part to this will be up soon.


	2. lipstick on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the summer solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the second chapter early by mistake!

The sun was bright and unforgiving in the Fire Nation. Katara was a late riser, but she found that she didn't mind sleeping with so much light around her. It might have something to do with her personal pillow that was currently stroking her hair. 

"Morning, Kat." The personal pillow spoke.

"Hey, Zuko." Katara dragged his name with a yawn. "Morning. Should I go back to my room now?" She wriggled out of his tight embrace.

"Nah, stay. It's still pretty early." He patted area beside him.

Katara snuggled back in the blankets and thought about Kiyi's words last night. The palace servants and noblewomen were all gossiping about their relationship, she knew that now. And poor Kiyi, caught up in these made up rumours...did the Fire Nation folk suspect too? Maybe that was why she was stopped at the market by the mother and daughter. 

She didn't know how to approach Zuko with this topic, not when she had denied the rumours to Kiyi. Knowing Kiyi, she'd probably go find Zuko and interrogate him about it. The best course of action was to inform Zuko about the rumours so he'd have time to digest the information. 

But this was hard. How does one tell their boyfriend that everyone thinks they're getting married?

"What's going on? I can hear you thinking. Shhh." Zuko shifted and squeezed her middle.

"Uh-umm, when we--I--everyonethinkswe'reengaged!" Katara blurted, face burning red.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"People have been talking and there's a rumour that we're engaged!" At Zuko's frozen shock, she babbled. "Kiyi heard them yesterday, and she asked me about it, and I know people have been spreading it around, 'cause a woman found me in the market on Tuesday, and-" she was cut off by Zuko, who pounced on her in an embrace.

He hugged her to his chest tightly, his nose in her hair. "Do you wanna be engaged? A-as in do you want us to be engaged?" 

Katara froze in his embrace, heartbeat pounding. What did he really mean by asking her that? She prayed that they were both on the same page. She gave a small nod, blushing furiously. Her face was burrowed against his chest, and she felt his heartbeat speed up. Good. She could only assume that he wanted it, too. She pulled away to take a proper look at him.

He was staring intently, amber eyes wide, cheeks pink. He cleared his throat nervously. "I-I know it's only been a year, and we're still relatively young. But it's not like we have to get married now--we can always wait. Just-only if you want to."

"I'll say yes if you ask."

"Katara...I love you. W-Will you marry me?" His gaze was nervous but earnest. Katara blinked up at him.

"Yes." Zuko dimpled, his face breaking out into a wide smile--a smile that was reserved for her only. He kissed her softly, only to break apart and smile again. Katara laughed in giddy happiness and Zuko stood to get something from his bedside table.

"Here. A gift for you, love." He presented her with a carved blue hairpin and a gold crescent headpiece. Katara's breath hitched. "A hairpin, since you have your necklace, and I wanted to honour your culture. The headpiece, to match mine--my fire lady."

Her voice shook when she laughed. "Yes. Oh Zuko--I'm so happy!" She reached up to kiss him properly.

Minutes later, laughing, breathing heavy and sprawled on the bed, Zuko spoke. "I did actually get the gang all presents--you get one more, though. Wait." He pushed himself up and crossed to open the hidden storage room. A few moments later, he heaved some items in, banging and clattering. 

  


* * *

  


A large banging noise echoed from the Firelord's suite through the hallway. Yura stopped in her tracks, and exchanged glances with the guard in front of the door.

"Hao, did you hear that?" Yura asked, leaning towards the door to hear more clearly. Hao nodded.

"OH, _LA_ , Zuko!" A voice exclaimed. Their eyes widened and they scrambled to press themselves firmly onto the door.

"That-that has to be Lady Katara!" Yura declared, blushing a little. She smiled inwardly to herself. Good for her. At least she was getting laid. 

At this point, Yura's ear was completely pressed against the door, while Hao's eyes darted around in embarrassment. She could very clearly make out the voices now-- 

Zuko, sounding somewhat proud: You like that? 

Katara: Zuko, it's so BIG! It's bigger than Aang's for sure! 

Zuko, chuckling: Yeah, I know. How 'bout this? Do you like this?

Katara loudly gasped: That's perfect, Zuko! 

Zuko, groaning: Kat, look at this. 

Katara: Tui and La, that is _so_ hot! 

Zuko, muffled: Hah!

This was followed by a large thumping noise, and...footsteps? Yura turned around quickly, only to see Former General Iroh approaching the suite. He looked curiously at Yura and Hao, and strode towards the grand twin doors. Hao quickly bowed, and Yura jolted to follow. Yura then quickly hurried away, blushing furiously and mumbling about duties.

Pushing dramatically with two hands, Former General Iroh opened the doors to the Firelord's suite. 

" _Uncle!_ "

"Iroh!"

Hao peered inside the room cautiously. What he'd not expected to see were items scattered across the room: a large staff, a set of green and blue fans, vials of what looked like different metals or minerals, and a black sword. The Firelord and Lady Katara were fully dressed, albeit a little ruffled, and were perched on the end of the large bed.

"Nephew!" Iroh boomed loudly. His eyes focused on a shiny gold piece that Katara was clutching. "And niece! It appears we have to celebrate!"

The Firelord looked flustered and glanced at the waterbender beside him. "Ummm-yes, yes we'll have to make an announcement." He blushed slightly, and looked at Lady Katara. "If you don't mind?"

Iroh beamed at the master waterbender, who agreed. "Perfect! And good timing as well. I've created the most beautiful blend of Earth Kingdom teas--we must sample it over lunch!" And with a bat to his belly, Iroh left the room, humming to himself.

  


* * *

  


Over lunch, they announced the happy news. Sokka had been shocked at first, but he was placated by the sight of fried noodles.

"Please stop looking all sappy, I'm getting the oogies!" Sokka complained. "The oogies, Katara!" 

"Sokka, I literally walked into you and Suki yesterday," Zuko replied. "And in my boardroom, no less!"

Aang groaned. "Can we not talk about this? I'm trying to have my congee."

"Oh, _please_ , you used to call Katara 'Sweetie' all the time! That was way worse. You all are disgusting. And only I can talk about this, because you're never gonna catch me doing sappy shit, ever!" Toph declared.

Zuko decided to break up the debate by handing the gang their gifts and thanking them for being there in the Fire Nation. Everyone loved their engagement gifts--Sokka hugged Zuko as he clutched his new space sword and sniffled. 

"When's the wedding?" Suki asked, while examining her new fans.

"We were thinking--next Summer Solstice. Yesterday was beautiful! And I'd like for everyone to celebrate it here." Katara beamed up at Zuko, who linked his arm with hers. "And I think that will make the Fire Sages happy." Katara smiled at her friends, feeling happier than she had been for years. She was used to carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, but now, she'd found someone who was her counterpart in every sort of way. Her heart was light as she gazed up through her lashes, smiling at Zuko's relaxed face. 

A few moments later, Ursa came in, along with Ikem and Kiyi to congratulate them. "So you _are_ getting married," Kiyi said. Katara made a mental note to thank Kiyi later--her misunderstanding was what led her to be engaged, after all.

  


* * *

  


_epilogue_

  


Zuko was distressed. He'd arrived in the boardroom for a meeting in a good mood--he had scheduled a date afterwards with Katara--and was promptly greeted by advisors shouting in chaos. It turned out, that somehow, the weirdest rumour had been spread about him.

"My l-lord, sir," one of the men stammered, "there has been a most mysterious case of sudden booming tourism...people are travelling here instead of going to the Air Temples! There's also a-a more peculiar rumour that has been going around lately, and-" the man shrieked. "I can't say it!"

It turned out, someone had spread the rumour that the Firelord was, erm, very well endowed. Much more than the Avatar himself. Hundreds of young women, despite Zuko being engaged, were flocking to the Fire Nation for the chance to catch sight of the Dancing Dragon.

He returned to his quarters, after the disastrous meeting, only for Katara to laugh and giggle at him hysterically.

"If you take me out tonight, can I see the Dancing Dragon afterwards?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I was very busy with stuff. title (and chapter titles) belong to taylor swift. feedback appreciated! my first proper writing i've done in ages so i'm not too happy with this :/


End file.
